belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Liam Carroll
Liam Carroll Slytherin Alumni Liam Tighearnán Carroll is the Muggle-born wizard. He was born at 9:43am May 31st, in Dublin, Ireland. His is the son of Ruaidhrí and Aoibheann Carroll. He is a graduate of Hogwarts School, a Slytherin Alumni. |-|Etymology= The first name Liam is the Irish short form of William. From the Germanic name Willahelm, which was composed of the elements wil "will, desire" and helm "helmet, protection". The middle name Tighearnán means "little lord" from Irish Gaelic tigern "lord" combined with a diminutive suffix. The surname Carroll is an Anglicized form of Cearbhall. Probably from Gaelic cearbh "hacking with a weapon". |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= History Liam's parents had both taught at Durmstrang, what with them both attending the school as students it was not very surprising. What was however was the fact that not one but both his mother and father had been infected with Lycanthropy after his birth, he was raised by werewolves. On June 5th, barely one month after his birth, the trio was ambushed by Dark Wizards. These wizards were also infected with Lycanthropy, perhaps bitten or born. Ruaidhrí and Aoibheann fought back against them, they fought hard. In the end they were both either scratched or bitten but they were still alive. As hard as this sobering fact was for them, it was even more difficult for Liam. His parents insisted on taking him to Durmstrang, but Liam argued with his parents over this for years before it was even a proven fact that he was a wizard. They had no choice but to let Liam decide after his first display of magic. In yet another heated argument over where his education would take place, Hogwarts or Durmstrang, Liam protested his parents wishes so furiously, so aggressively, the seven year old boy from a standing position right before their eyes caused the shattering of every window in their home. Liam had a tough time, controlling his anger after that. Being nice to people was respectful and, pleasant, most often he was that. When he was only 9 years old he also got into arguments with some of the Muggle children in his neighborhood. Because his magic was still new, and he had not much chance of controlling what he was doing and when he was doing, his anger could ignite all sorts of issues. Not only could he cause himself serious harm, but the people around him as well. His parents, his mother more often than his father worked with him, to keep his anger in check. There was no way to prevent the 'switch from being flipped', and someone sending him in a rage, but it was entirely possible for him to not be a walking talking exposed nerve. A volcano of pent up aggression, volatile and lethal. When he was 11 years old, he received a Dogwood, Dragon Hearstring wand from Mr. Ollivander, and he was sorted into Slytherin. Physical appearance Liam Liam Carroll Liam is a Muggle-born Wizard of English and Irish decent, his mother Aoibheann was a born of Muggles and raised by Pure-Bloods, and his father Ruaidhrí was also born of Muggles, and raised by a Half-blood family. He is 180 cm in height, and of average weight. With an eerie look about him, Liam's dark brown hair, and dark eyes can be very creepy when he goes into a manic hyper-focused state. Aside from his 'creepy eyes' he is a good looking individual, he could even be described as classically handsome when he takes the extra effort in making himself presentable by dressing as gentleman should. FC — Kit Butler Personality Liam is generally serious, very intelligent, almost a perfectionist. He is prone to worrying too much and gets sad, angry or freakishly complacent suddenly by recalling past event. He is somewhat difficult to control because in the end he does what you think is right and what others say do not matter much. He is not stubborn but he does not trust many people—even if they are your close friends and sometimes family. Relationships |-|Family= Ruaidhrí and Aoibheann Carroll |-|School/Work= Shannon Healy Abilities Astronomy Papercraft Photojournalism Possessions Wand 10⅓" Dogwood Dragon Heartstring Category:Characters Category:Male Category:DARP